


Just Jake

by Slytherwitch



Category: Crazy Rich Asians Series - Kevin Kwan
Genre: Homophobic Language, light homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Jake means 'God is gracious'; Moncur means 'a place on Tayside'. Both together mean a worthless singer from Singapore.
Kudos: 8





	Just Jake

His mother is a Cheng, a daughter of Malcolm Cheng and the much more impressive Alexandra Young; who, in turn, was the daughter of Singapore's most influential person, Shang Su Yi.  
His father was an Australian; virtually unheard of in Singapore's elite; a white nobody is who charmed the heart of his mother.  
Tony and Cecelia are his parents. He's a Moncur with the blood of the Chengs, Young, and Shang coursing through him.   
His name is Jake and he's virtually nobody in his family.

The Moncurs have no claim to fame, other than his father's race car driving. They were poor farmers with half-decent genetics. Blonde, shaggy hair and bright blue eyes.   
Jake got none of those features.  
The Chengs are known for real estate and being born into money. They all have black hair, perfectly cut and dull brown eyes.  
Jake looks just like them.

Though he is still a Moncur. And Moncurs are worthless.

His father jets around the world to participate in races: dirty, dusty, races; a career meant for a Moncur and nobody bats an eye.  
His mother has races of her own: prestigious, addictive races. Certainly not a career for a Cheng and nobody bats an eye.  
But Jake wants to sing. His nannies, the old Filipino nannies, hired as to ensure Tony Moncur would never cheat on Cecelia Cheng with someone in her own house, they say he has a divine voice, blessed by the angels, by The Virgin Mary, by God Himself. And everyone looks at him in disgust when he says so.

Moncurs aren't the singing type his father tells him only poofs and little ladies join the choir.  
His mother tells him nothing. She's not home often enough to do so.

But Jake goes on, singing his heart out. First, it's Tagalog nursery rhymes; then it's the choir songs. Then, it's his own music. The music he wrote and is proud of.  
His father looks at him. Disappointed in his son not taking up something manly. His mother is atop another horse in central Kentucky. She's never home.

Jake sits in his dormitory. Off to ACS, a Methodist school, even though his nannies raised him Catholic. His father, the Atheist, only sent him because his mother, the Methodist, told him so.  
And here he sits, in a dorm with two other guys, two fully Singaporean guys, and Jake finally realizes how worthless he is.   
He's a haffer; a poof; a disappointment; a worthless kid.

But he keeps on singing and strums his guitar; he reads his Bible, but only in consideration of the nannies who raised him. He's Jake Moncur and he eventually runs away. He heads to Hollywood and gets him a career going.  
He's famous and religious adjacent and a haffer but he's Jake first and foremost. A singer with a blessed voice with a vocal range to die for.   
He's happy away from home. Just him, by himself. Just Jake.


End file.
